


Missing

by Serenity1



Series: Kingsman: Want [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Missing, POV First Person, buried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is missing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Kingsman!
> 
> I got this idea a few days ago and hopefully you guys will like it.

Oh how I miss you everyday. The first night was hard as I cried myself to sleep. Knowing the fact that you won't be there the following morning, it was not hard to notice something like that.

Oh how I miss you everyday. You protected me, made me laugh, made me cry…not many people sees me crying, but you do.

You're there everyday ever since the first time we met. You made my little sister happy, it was a sight that I would always cherish in my heart.

Oh how I miss you everyday. No one could ever replace you. You give me memories that are in my mind and I will always cherish them.

Memories where there are pictures of you. You in all sort of positions. Rather if it's standing, sitting, laying down….it doesn't really matter to me.

Merlin tells me to get over it and move on, but I can't. I'm grieving inside, can't he see that? No, he probably doesn't sees it cause he really never experienced it.

Roxy tries to comfort me, she tries. Oh, she really tries on buying me drinks inside pubs. She even gave up a honeypot mission to give to me! That was totally a disaster for sure.

Merlin apologies to me later about what he said to me before, and I forgave him. I had given him a weak smile, but he knows that I really didn't forgave him. It was all an act.

I decided to pack up the stuff that reminds me of you in the house. Roxy helps me of course, but it was hard to do the job. Roxy comforts me every time that I stop to cry.

Now it was the day of the funeral. I hold a picture of you in my hand so that I could put it in with you before you were buried.

It wasn't easy but Harry stood beside me the whole time as Merlin buries you to the ground. We watched silently as I saw the picture being dirtied up with the dirt that Merlin was throwing.

"It will be alright," Harry said softly as he held my hand against his.

No, it was hard that night as I cried myself to sleep. It will be hard knowing the fact that I won't hear the scurried feet running to the door every morning or the happy bark when I give you a treat.

The house feels empty while Harry was either at work or on a rare occasion, on a mission. It's hard that during my off days, I usually call you to join me on the couch to watch some television.

"JB! Want to watch this movie?!" I called out one day. I had forgotten that JB wasn't around anymore and that I was by myself at the house.

Life continues on and there were days that I don't notice you anymore but days where Harry has to comfort me. The missions distracts me from not thinking about you, Roxy sees it but when there's a dog involved, I just couldn't.

I try my hardest to not grieve anymore, and I am trying to, thanks to my family & friends. Yes JB, it will be hard, but my friends & family will try to help me move on. 

I will always remember you, JB. You have been my first pet and you will always be, nothing will change that. I miss you, JB…

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Sad or no? It's short, I know...


End file.
